Bikini
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: AU The students of Storybrooke High take to the beach... this may be a series.. I'm not sure yet...


Belle took a seat next to Ruby who was laid out on a towel. She buried her toes in the sand and opened her book. She felt a tug on the shirt she was wearing over her swimsuit and turned to see Ruby looking up at her, her hand shielding her hazel eyes from the sun. She flashed her perfect smile at Belle who smiled back.

"Hey." Belle greeted, reaching out and brushing her fingers gently over Ruby's bare stomach. "You should be careful. You're going to burn." She returned her attention to her book.

"And you're going to sweat to death." Ruby remarked, tugging on her shirt again. "What are you wearing?"

Belle made a face. "It's a t-shirt."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me rephrase my question." She propped herself up on her elbows. "Why are you wearing a t-shirt to the beach?"

Belle shrugged. "I'm just not comfortable running around in a bikini in front of everyone."

Ruby sat up further, a smirk on her lips. "You're wearing a bikini under there?" She pulled at the collar of Belle's shirt and tried to peek through it.

Belle laughed, nudging her away with her elbow. "Stop." She shifted, adjusting her shirt. "I'll take it off. Just not right now.." She turned her head so she was looking directly into her girlfriend's beautiful hazel eyes.

Ruby pushed out her lower lip, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist. She rested her head on her shoulder. "Baby, you're beautiful." she assured her, kissing her lips softly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Belle smiled brightly. "Thank you." She leaned in closer, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Ugh, can you two break it up?" Emma teased, walking over to them with Regina. She laughed when Ruby cocked her head in her direction and gave her a dirty look. She waved her hand, motioning for Ruby to stand. "Come on. Graham and August finally got the volleyball net set up."

Ruby glanced at Belle. "You wanna play?"

Belle shook her head. "No, you go ahead." She held up her book. "I want to finish this." She smiled when Ruby's lips pressed against hers again. Her fingers brushing her cheek. She pulled back slowly. "Have fun."

Emma held the volleyball against her hip as she waited for Ruby. She turned to Regina, spinning the ball on her finger. "What about you? You wanna play?"

Regina shot her a look. "I hope you're kidding."

Emma shrugged and placed the ball against her hip again. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Belle patted the space Ruby once occupied. "Join me, Regina."

Regina smiled at Belle and took a step forward. When Emma reached out and touched her backside, she stopped. Emma raised her hand defensively as her girlfriend glared a hole through her. Ruby held back her laughter and grabbed Emma's arm, dragging her toward the boys.

* * *

Regina took a seat next to Belle and wiped the sand from her hands. She glanced over at the other girl, furrowing her brow as she took in her appearance. "How are you standing the heat in that shirt?" she inquired.

Belle lowered her book and turned to her. "I don't mind it." she lied, feeling the sweat as it dripped down her neck to her back.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You're lying." She tugged gently at the fabric. "Belle, we are all friend's here. You can remove the shirt." She laid back on the towel. "And please do it quickly. You're making me sweat just looking at you."

Belle swallowed nervously. She looked around the area. Everyone was involved in their own thing. Ruby and the others were preparing sides for the game. The strangers on the beach were either surfing, throwing a frisbee, or building sand castles. She took in a deep breath and stood to remove her shorts. The heat instantly hitting her bare legs. She started to fidget with her hands before taking off her shirt. She had never been so exposed.

Ruby took her place in the back waiting for Graham to hit the ball. She turned to check on Belle and her jaw slowly dropped. Belle had removed her shorts and was preparing to remove her shirt. Ruby turned to watch as Belle's hands gripped the side of her shirt.

It was like everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. She was captivated by her girlfriend. Belle gripped the sides of her shirt, lifting it from her body, and pulling it over her head. Ruby's jaw dropped further when her girlfriend's body was fully revealed. She had seen Belle in skirts and tight shirts, but never like this. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her curves were perfect.

Belle closed her eyes, leaning her head back to put her hair up in a messy bun. When she opened them again, she looked in Ruby's direction and smiled. Ruby smiled awkwardly back, raising her hand in a short wave. Belle's eyes widened and she went to yelled out to her, but it was too late.

Ruby didn't hear her last name being shouted. She didn't hear the heads up call. She didn't hear anything until the volleyball smacked her in the side of the face, knocking her to the ground. Everyone rushed to her side. Belle pushed through the group, helping Ruby as she slowly sat back up.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she questioned, touching her face.

Ruby flinched at the contact. "Yeah, I'm fine." she groaned, allowing herself to be pulled into a tight hug.

"I yelled Lucas!" Graham stated, picking up the ball. "I don't know how you didn't hear me."

Ruby leaned back and looked into Belle's eyes. "I was distracted." she said causing Belle to blush. She slowly stood bringing Belle with her. Her fingers brushed against Belle's bare side. "It's your fault I got hit the head."

Belle's jaw slacked in mock insult. "Don't blame me because you can't keep your eyes to yourself." She shivered as Ruby's fingers brushed up and down her side. She gripped her wrist, moving her hand away with a grin. "Or your hands."

Ruby chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry." She pulled her closer. "I just don't get to see you like this. I wanted to make sure I had a permanent mental picture."

Emma cleared her throat, bringing their attention to her. "So, are we playing?"

Belle touched Ruby's face. "Are you okay to play?"

Ruby nodded, placing her hand over Belle's. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She leaned in and kissed her. "Go cover yourself." she teased.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind." she joked, pushing Ruby playfully before turning and walking back toward her towel.

Ruby watched her go, enjoying the view. Graham was suddenly by her side, watching as well. When he released a small whistle followed by a damn, Ruby cocked her head in his direction. Her eyes narrowed as she raised her hand and slapped him in the back of the head...


End file.
